


Morning Shower

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Future AU, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Hyuk wants to go again and Hakyeon wishes he was young enough to still have that stamina





	Morning Shower

**Author's Note:**

> \- Intercural sex  
\- Shower sex  
\- Breeding kink (maybe? probably not but if you squint) 
> 
> Sorry this is not only late, but also bad. Hopefully the next one will be better.

Hakyeon sighed, one of the downsides to having a younger boyfriend was his refractory period was a lot shorter than his. Hakyeon shifted slightly, kissing Hyuk back gently. "Shower first babe." Hakyeon said slowly, but still gave his boyfriend slow teasing kisses. "You made a mess so you have to clean it up." Hakyeon kissed him again quickly, pushing back to get up. "C'mon Hyukkie, we don't have that long until your mom is expecting us to pick up Sumin, and he is not going to let us have any more daddy time, you know that." 

Hyuk whined a little, "He's yours for sure." Hyuk said getting up and pushing the older man against the wall of the bedroom, next to the door of the en suite. "I love you so much." Hyuk kissed the older man against the wall, Hakyeon's arms around his shoulders hand scratching at Hyuk. "Our little one is going to be home soon and then who knows when I get another date night, and you want to limit me to just last night and then morning sex." Hyuk pouted, "We don't get to when Sumin is here, because someone is too loud." Hyuk kissed at Hakyeon's neck. 

"Hyukkie," Hakyeon breathed out, kissing him harder. "Shower. In the shower, I already have enough to clean." Hyuk rolled his eyes at the other. They kissed slowly as Hyuk walked Hakyeon back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hakyeon sighed watching Hyuk, "I love you Sanghyuk." Hyuk turned around and gave his partner a smile, Hakyeon loved that smile. 

"I love you too Yeon," 

"I'm sorry that I'm too loud for us to-" 

Hyuk rolled his eyes, "Yeon, don't you even, I love our little Minnie - he has your spirit and your gorgeous looks. I'm so lucky that my son is the spitting image of the love of my life. I feel lucky every single day I get to be his dad. Especially when he teases Shik." Hyuk laughed a little, testing the water. "I'd give up sex completely if it was the only way we could raise him - I love you both with all my heart." Hyuk stepped over to his boyfriend and kissed him slowly. "But can we please stop talking about this. I'm hard and it's weird to talk about our family like this." 

Hakyeon nodded, "Let's make another baby." He said arms around Hyuk, kissing him hard. Hyuk kissed back, hands on the others ass giving him a soft squeeze and then giving one of the cheeks a quick spank. Hakyeon got into the shower and pulled Hyuk in after him. 

"If we could make babies, we'd have six by now." Hyuk said with a little laugh. Hakyeon nodded standing under the spray, he wasted no time, pressing his cock against the other. Hakyeon shook his head. 

"No baby, we're not doing that." Hakyeon said softly. Hyuk nodded, it was obvious what he wanted and Hyuk was more than willing to give him that. He shifted slightly, Hakyeon's legs pressed close and Hyuk was glad for the water, for the shower, he pressed between the other man's thighs. Hakyeon made a small sound. "God you feel good." Hakyeon whined a little, leaning his head back a little against Hyuk. Hyuk kept moving his hips against the other, he wanted to make him feel good and he loved the sounds that Hakyeon made - despite complaining that Hakyeon was too loud, he had told Hakyeon many times that he liked how loud Hakyeon got for him. 

Hakyeon knew that Hyuk liked being in him; sure, he liked most things they did with each other. He rolled his hips slowly, one hand resting on Hakyeon's flat stomach keeping him in a decent place. "You feel so good baby." Hyuk kissed the back of Hakyeon's neck, teasing him a little. Hakyeon made some small whines, Hyuk keeping him in place as he kept moving between his legs. Hyuk loved how loud he could get Hakyeon, even like this. He went a little faster and Hakyeon got louder, leaning back against the youngers broader shoulder. Hakyeon did wonder how the younger was so good at this - he had never been with anyone who make him feel nearly this good. 

Hakyeon moaned louder when Hyuk began to stroke him in time, he was still only semi-erect, he was still coming back up from his last orgasm. "Hyuk." He breathed out between moans, Hyuk still moving between his thighs - and part of Hakyeon wished he was being penetrated, he knew, however, that it would have been uncomfortable at first. He kept moving with his boyfriend and Hyuk was stroking him to hardness fast. Hakyeon was moaning louder, crying out, lying his head back against Hyuk's shoulder as the taller fucked him harder. Hakyeon was pretty sure that if Hyuk wasn't holding him up that he would be on the ground by now. Hyuk was so close, Hakyeon could tell, and he practically came when he heard Hyuk moan out, cumming between his thighs and over the shower. Hakyeon was about to make a comment when he was turned around, Hyuk still stroking him hard, kissing him hard and keeping him held up. 

Hakyeon came between them, kissing his boyfriend softly. Hakyeon held onto Hyuk, eyes closing as Hyuk kept him stood up. "I love you Yeonnie." 

"I love you too." Hakyeon mumbled, "I need a nap after that."


End file.
